


Thousand Grit

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Inventory time.
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Thousand Grit

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'grit'

Koichi sighed and pushed his chair back. He'd been too busy between GBN and work to pay proper attention to his dwindling supplies and now he actually didn't have what he needed. A proper inventory had been on his to-do list, but so had finishing up a couple new kits and playing around with a custom MG project he'd had in mind for ages...

He reached for markers and knives, files and sandpaper, paint bottles... Wrote it all down and made a few notes. Laughed to himself...

Because somewhere in there, a few new ideas had crept in as well.


End file.
